Konoha High
by Tempoarypenname
Summary: Naruto takes interest in the new student, Gohan. Will the two realize their feeling for one another, and what will become of that. Read to Find out! Rated M (much later)
1. Chapter 1

Konoha High Chapter 1: New kid

Hey this is a Naruto DBZ crossover.  
>Its a story of Gohan and Naruto in High school. Naruto is 14 and Gohan is 13. Idk when or why this came to me it just did so I decided to make a chapter and see how it will go so yeah.<br>Also I MIGHT postpone the next chapter of 3rd anniversary for a week.

By

Sasukekun1997

'thought'

"talk"

Deep in the forest with a pummelled Mizuki on the Ground "Naruto come here I want to give you something" The injured Iruka Said. The boy hurried over to see what his sensei wanted. "close your eyes Naruto" Iruka said. He did what he was told and he closed his eyes. Naruto heard a lot of ruffling and and something on his forehead. "Sensei how much longer?" Naruto asked. "ok you can open your eyes now" Iruka said. Naruto opened his eyes to see bright sunlight and his sensei holding his googles without a headband. "congratulations you graduate" Iruka said. Naruto was shocked and mesmerized. Iruka continues "And to celebrate I have a surprise, were going out for ramen tonight". Naruto slowly smalls. "Iruka sensei!" he yells as he hopes on top of him. "Naruto!" Iruka struggles to get him off "Naruto!".

"NARUTO!" Iruka yells to wake Naruto up. He awakens to see that all of his classmates were laughing at him. He realized that he was back to the real world. He always day dreams about him being in a ninja world. Naruto is a Grade 9 boy in Konoha High. He is a average sized blond boy with odd fox like markings on his cheeks. he has blue eyes and always wore a headband. Just like in his dream world he is still an orphan The school uniform was a brown pants and coat with a white button up undershirt with a red tie.

Naruto had a good amount of friends. In his class he had Choji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata, and Lee. He disliked Sasuke, Neji, ten-ten, and Shino. they girls were Sakura,Ino and Hinata. Even though Negi, Ten-ten, and Lee were in a higher grade they still picked on Naruto. They would beat him up but Lee would come by later and apologize to Naruto cause he Didn't like to fight. Naruto way also Gay, but he didn't tell any one because he was still doubting it. But when ever a hot guy comes around he starts to drool. He always pretended to have a crush on Sakura because he knew she would never say yes. He knew Hinata liked him but he wanted to keep their friendship she was on of the people he can talk to emotionally. and iruka was their teacher.

"you know what today is?" Iruka sakes the Class. "HURCLE DAY" the class said excitedly. "and why is it hurdle day" He questions. A girl by the name of Sakura raises her hand and Ino's hand also flew up. "yes Sakura" said Iruka. Sakura quickly gives Ino a tong sticking out with a pout. She answers "Cause Today is the one year anniversary that Hurcle defeated the monster cell and saved the world". "correct" says Iruka.

The secretary comes in with a note and Gives it to Iruka. It takes him not so long to read it and he walks out the door. He walks in with a young black haired boy. Naruto's heart stopped for a moment.  
>'who is this boy. why is my heart beating so hard' Naruto thinks. "This is Gohan he is a genius student skipping a grade. also he is a nice boy" Iruka announces.<p>

A/N: now that the opening scene is done time for some POV (Point Of View)

Naruto's POV

'Gohan?' I smile as I think of his unusual but likeable name. I can see the girls looking at him like a piece of meat. I can also hear Kiba making jokes about him being a nerd and a dork.  
>I would usually go along with what they said, but instead of shunning him when Iruka sensei told him to get a seat I invited him over. Kiba and Choji were looking at me. Shikamaru would be too but he's too lazy. He walks up to me and takes the seat beside me. Kiba and them were eyeing us down seeing why I invited him over. usually we would just not talk to them, period. He says "Hi, Im Gohan" and he gives me a warming smile or grin. I quickly said back " Sup i'm Naruto" I put out my hand for him to shake it. He didn't look like it but he had a strong grip. "Alright back to work" Iruka announced. we all put our heads into our books as we took notes. I looked over at Gohan to see him looking bored as if he already learned this stuff.<p>

Gohan's POV

I walked into the office with my mom and she talked to the principal Mr. Sarutobi. He was an old man but looked very kind. He talked to the secretary who wrote a note and said "ok follow me ". I follow her down the long hallway while looking around until we reach a class room door. "wait here" she says as she goes into the class. A man with a scar across his nose comes and says to me "hey i'm Iruka sensei whats your name". "I'm Gohan nice to meet you" I answer. he walk me into the room and tells everyone my name. I look around the class and I notice a blonde boy in the back staring at me but different from a normal stare. it was like when my father sees food stare. Iruka sensei told me to pick a seat. The blonde boy calls me over so i sit near him. I say "Hi I'm Gohan" and i give him a famous Son grin. It was like he saw a ghost and he quickly said "sup i'm Naruto". Iruka tells us to continue so I bring out a binder and a pencil. were learning calculus and taking notes. 'man i learned this when i was 6' I felt bored in the easy work. 'I wonder why no one knows this stuff. Than again there moms didn't make them study everyday. But I love my mom'. Once again I feel blue eyes on me I ignore and continue.

Naruto's POV

'thirty minutes, thirty minutes, I don't think I can make it what if Iruka sensei asks me a question'. Then suddenly Iruka sensei says "Ok everyone heres a work sheet to finish by tomorrow". All my classmates and I grumble at the words of Iruka Sensei. He looks a little angry and says "you think thats tough well when your in college you'll do things like this". He writes a long and confusing equation on the board taking up about half. "can any of you guys do this, come up if you can" He continues. I stare at the impossible equation at the board. I look to see Gohan the black haired genius next to me get up and walk to the board. Iruka is eyeing him as he writes an answer on the board. he finishes it and Iruka says "I-I'ts right". Everyone gasps and I almost get off my seat. Gohan sits back down without saying a word. Iruka asks him "how did u do that". Gohan says"simple, you have to first have to …" Gohan went on for a small bit and Iruka and the rest of the class were shocked. I whisper to him "when did you learn that". "my mom made me learn these kinds of equations when I was ten" Gohan answered. I was completely shocked at how smart he was. then my thoughts were silenced by the school bell for lunch. Iruka announces "pick up your work on your way out". I look over to Gohan and think 'just what secrets do you hold'. Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji, and Kiba all head to the lunch room.

Gohan's POV

It was 11:30 and Iruka sensei announces "Ok everyone heres a work sheet to finish by tomorrow". everyone grumbles and i sigh because I will have no real challenge. doing that looked like it ticked him off and he said "you think thats tough well when your in college you'll do things like this". He writes a big equation on the board. I give a small smile because it was a little more challenging. Iruka sensei asks "can any of you guys do this, come up if you can". 'this is my chance for a challenge' I think as I walk down to the board. I easily finish the equation and walk back to my desk. Everyone was shocked and were looking at me."I-I'ts right" Iruka sensei says as everyone gasps. Iruka sensei asks me "how did u do that". So I explain how I got to the answer it took a while to explain but I did. After I did that Naruto asks me "when did you learn that". "my mom made me learn these kinds of equations when I was ten" I answer. Right after that the lunch bell rings and I grab my bag and pick up my assignment. After that I head out the door.

end

Words

well how was that refreshing Ive never seen a crossover like this and again I don't know where this inspiration came from. PLEASE review it will make my week :) 


	2. Chapter 2

Konoha high Chapter 2

hey this is the second chapter of Konoha HIgh. Special thanks to Ikutoo for their nice review. also its BoyXboy so IF YOU DONT LIKE IT DONT READ IT.

By

Sasukekun1997

Naruto's POV:

It was almost the end of class, 3:25. Gohan was sitting at the other side of the room in the afternoon. Iruka was announcing that we had an english test next week. I was eying down Gohan from across the room.  
>I knew Kiba and the others notived 'cause I heard him and choji whispering while looking at me. Shikimaru sits next to Choji and across the isle was Kiba all alone, and I sat by myself behind shikimaru and choji's seats. I still watched Gohan and I noticed he sat nearest to the teacher. Iruka asked a few more qusations. Gohan of corse answered them fast.<br>I was worried for his acting like that could get him beat-up. 'what am I saying I hardly met the guy, but he seems to nice to hate'. the school bell rang and everyone got up. I placed my work into my bag.  
>I look up to see Gohan already gone. The gang asked me to hang out. I gave them an excuse like " I have to finish homework" or something like that. I ran out the door to see Gohan at the end of the hall walking out the doors. I run just in time I yell " Hey Gohan"he notices ne and waves. I run up to him and he says " hello Naruto whats up". I ask him 'I was wondering do you want to hang out to get to know eachother better".<br>He tells me he has to get home and I ask "Where do you live maybe we can walk together". He answeres "I live a little out of town so I have to catch my ride". I understand and I walk toward my home and start to walk home.  
>My heart feels so warm from talking to him. It may be the warm weather or the fact I ran down the hallway. either way I like this felling. I get home and frown slightly. I was an orphan.<br>Living alone on the money I get from my sick grandparents in a different country. I flop myself down on the bed and sigh. I fall asleep so I can wake up tomorrow and see Gohan again. 'wait do I like him? no I can't im strait'  
>I fall asleep shortly.<br>Gohan's POV:

It was 3:25 on my first day. Iruka was going over things about english. I decided to stay on the otherside of the room in the afternoon, Naruto's friends gave me a bad vibe. I quickly look at Naruto too fast for a normal human to see.  
>I notice him staring at me. 'do I have something on my back?'. I check but nothing, so why is he staring. Iruka asks a few questions to kill time. I answer them to kill time. and shortly after the bell rang.<br>'time to get home to GOtan and mom'. I quickly dash out the door too fats to see once again. I start to walk out the front doors and find a place to take flight. I am in the front yard looking around for a place to fly.  
>I hear a fimiliar voice yell "Hey Gohan" as I was about to leave. I wave at him to agnolage I saw him. I say as he runs up to me "hey Naruto whats up". He says " I was wondering if we can hang out to get to know each other "<br>His face was red It was either from running or he was blushing. I tell him I have to get home and he asks "where do you live maybe we can walk together". I say " I live a little out of townso I have to catch my ride".  
>I lyed I would just fly home when I got the chance. he starts to walk to his house and I walk to a nearby back alley. I fly off without anyone noticing. I am flying outside of the city. I usualy hated the smell of the city so polluted nothing like the good old mountain air. I'm flying over a street and I decide I want to get home .eat. and go to sleep. I turn super saiyan 2 and fly off super fast. I get home in about 20 minutes and my mom greets me.<br>" Hi Gohan how was your first day at school?". "good" I answer. Little 2 year old GOten comes up nto me and says " Gohan" in a cute baby way. He wakes his arms for he to pick him up. I pick him up and he hugges me.  
>I Give him to my mom and say "Im going to sleep soon". She says ok because we woke up at 3 am this morning to drive to the city. I make a sandwich and head upstairs. I lay on my bed not even changing and go to sleep.<br>I hope I Dont have a nother nightmare.

Naruto's POV:

' I am dreaming about me, sakura, and sasuke?' we are on a ninja mission to a place called the land of the mist. I stab mt hand with a kunai. My alarm clock rings I awake I grown and I get into a shower and get dressed.  
>I get some toast and I head out the door. I get to school to hope to seethe kind black haired boy. I get there 15 minutes early. I look around for Gohan but all I hear is some one say "Looking for us".<br>I turn around to see negi and his gang of punches me in the gut making me fall to the gorund. Negi and his friends were mainly mussle. But it was unfair that Negi had the 2nd highest grades in his class.  
>He was brains abd brawns. I was on the ground on all fours. Negi then kicked me while I was down. A crowd was forming around the one sided fight. Lee and Ten-Ten then cam overr and kicked me harder. Lee's kicks were softer.<br>I knew he didn't want to hurt me. Negi motioned them to stop and they did. I was on my back coughing out blood. He then stomped my stomach 3 times. Each time was harder and made me cough more blood. He lifted my head and Punched me face.  
>I layed ther bloody and broken. people staredbut a couple helped me up. the bell rang I cleaned myself up and went to class where I saw Gohan. I asked him to sit next to me all day, he said yes. I didn't talk to him all day.<br>After class I asked him "want to hang out today?" He slightly laughed and said " sure".

Gohan's POV:

I had a horrable nightmare about the cell games. I still blame myself about my father's death. now Goten will have to grow up without a dad. I woke up at 3 am. I heard Crying, it was Goten. My mom was always exastedafter taking care of a saiyan baby so she wouls be sound asleep for a few hours. I got out of bed and went into my mothers room with some warm milk in a sippy cup. I seen Goten stop Crying when I cam into the room. I picked him up and brought him into the living room so I can sit down. I gave him the cup and i stroked his head as He drank he slowly fell asleep. I brought him back to moms room and I also went to sleep. It was now 4 am, I had 2 hours untill I had yo wake up.  
>I went to sleep and woke up the next morning. I ate the huge brekfast my mom made and flew off. I got there 20 minutes early so I got into class and took a seat. At the bell Naruto came in and asked if I can sit by him all day.<br>I agree. Oddly enough he didn't talk or stare ALL day. untill after school were he asked me "do you want ot hang out today?" I say "Sure" I thought I could get to know Naruto for a couple hours and still get everything done.

END

WORDS

That is it for this week. Man im tired :s also PEASE review. Also if you don't like the story dont read it no one is making you read it.  
>byre see you next week, maybe <p>


	3. Chapter 3

**Konoha High Chapter : 3**

OMFG I haven't updated in 4EVER. But now I am updating so yeah:3

I took a little break (almost 2 months) and now I'm back so yeah. I kinda had a creative jam by new years :s. But its my time to start again, Writing that is.

…...

Gohan and Naruto were walking down the street. The bright afternoon sun shined down on the two boys. Gohan asks Naruto "where are we going Naruto?" he tilts his head slightly while saying this .

"I was thinking of just chilling at my place that cool with you?" Naruto asks as he scratched the back of his head. Gohan says in a childish tone "Sure". Gohan turns to Naruto and says "you seem nice I think we can become really good friends". " yeah I think so too" says a blushing Naruto. Naruto's heart starts to beat slightly harder and he starts to walk again to hide that he was blushing.

They walk down a few more blocks until they reach Naruto's apartment building. It was probably about 4 stories high it had brownish-red walls and a nice front staircase. " well here it is" Naruto announces.

Naruto lets Gohan admire the building before entering. Naruto pulls out his key and unlocks the door.

" are you parents home?" Gohan asks. Naruto freezes from the question. A brief moment of silence was heard. " no, I'm an orphan" Naruto says with sorrow. Gohan says "oh I'm so sorry Naruto I..". "Its ok you didn't know" Naruto says. "what about you?" Naruto asks. He was silent for a second the he said "well I have a younger brother and a mother, My father passed away a year ago"

"oh I'm sorry" Naruto says. " Don't be " Gohan says. "well lets lighten up the mood and go inside" Gohan suggests. Once again with the famous Son grin. Naruto nodes and opens the door.

It was a simple apartment it had a Kitchen/living room area, a small bathroom, and a good sized room with a king bed, a dresser, and a closet. In the living room area there was a TV., a small couch, and a buried trash can. There was Ramen cups everywhere, even in the bathroom. His fridge was full of pop and an apple a couple oranges, milk, and some misc. junk. He had cereal and all of his cupboards were full of Ramen cups. Again, all of his trash bins were buried.

As the two enter Naruto asks "well, what do you think?". "I think some one is on an All-Ramen diet" Gohan jokes. They both laugh before taking off their shoes and walking in. "give yourself a tour a gotta go" Naruto says heading for the bathroom. Gohan goes right for the bedroom. He sees Naruto's humongous bed and he smiles. He runs up and jumps onto it feeling its softness. The bed was already messy so he didn't worry about messing it up more. Naruto comes out of the bathroom and sees Gohan rolling in his bed, He laughs at this goofy act. " wow Naruto you have a nice bed" Gohan admires. "what kind of bed do you have" asks Naruto. "well my mom usually spends money on new books for me to study" says Gohan. "so that's why your so smart!" Naruto announces. "yeah" agrees Gohan. Getting up from the bed Gohan looks up to Naruto and asks "so whats there to do here". Well I have an x-box" he says. " cool lets play" says Gohan.

The two boys turn on the X-box and Gohan asks " what game are we playing. Naruto goes into his rack of games and he pulls out a game and announces. " The incredible Hurcle Satan game!". Gohan's face was just blank like 'OMG are you F**KING KLIDDING ME' but those were only thoughts. Naruto puts the game in and goes to multiplayer mode.

Naruto puts a fist out and says " ok lets rock paper sizzors". "for what?" Gohan asks. "to see who gets the privilege of playing Hurcle" Naruto answers proudly. Gohan just says "naw I'll pass I'll just be Cell" Gohan says. "wait you WANT to be that fake, trick using, weak monster?" . Gohan kinda laughed at that statement CELL being the fake one and all. He just said " sure why not". "Thanks for letting me win" he laughs. "The game hasn't even started yet" says Gohan. "yeah but I'm Mr. Satan and he's the strongest thing on the planet, no the universe" praised Naruto. "whatever" Says Gohan rolling his eyes with a faint smile. The loading screen in a small animation of cell planting traps. The game starts and cell has Traps everywhere and his attacks are stuff like throwing firecrackers and saying things like "eat my monster rays". While Mr. Satan had awesome moves like jumping 100 feet in the air to do a super punch and millions of combos.

They played for 5 round and Naruto (Mr. Satan) won all of the matches. Naruto says " ha I win he punches Gohan's arm which is covered by his school uniform. _**CRACK**_ Naruto's hand cracked and he screamed rolling on the floor. " oh what happened: Gohan said concerned. Tears forming in Naruto's eyes he gets up and says "whats under those sleeves lead!". Naruto grabs Gohan's sleeve and pulls it up. "HOLY F**K!" Naruto screams as he sees Gohan's huge muscles. "How did your muscles get so huge". "food, exercise, and of coarse milk, strong for the bones" Gohan slightly jokes. Naruto is still shocked but says "wow that's killer". "It's nothing" Gohan says. Gohan at the clock 4:30 " oh no oh no I'm late gotta go Naruto see you tomorrow" he says running out the door."Bye Gohan" says Naruto admiring him as he runs off. Naruto smiles and walks back into his house.

Gohan runs to a nearby alley and flies off. As he flies off he thinks of his new friendship with Naruto. He is also thinking about how his mother will punish him when he gets home. D:

…...

Well its done that it im done this now. … bye :P


	4. Chapter 4

**Konoha High: Chapter 4**

**hey everyone long time since I updated and I'm sorry but its summer so expect some more chapters. Enjoy the fan fic :)**

…**...**

It was a normal Friday morning at Konoha high. The students were talking to each other about plans for the weekend, The sun was shining, and a certain blonde haired boy was talking to his friends.

Naruto was talking to his friends, Kiba, Choji, and Shikamaru were talking about plans for the weekend.

"so its settled we will watch the new Hurcle Satan movie " said Kiba.

"sounds good" said Choji

"whatever" said Shikamaru

"then its settled" said Naruto.

"okay the movie starts at 7:30 on Saturday. Don't be late" said Kiba.

"okay see you during class" said Naruto walking away.

**'now were is Gohan' Naruto thought.**

It was 8:45 and Naruto was looking around the large schoolyard for Gohan. By 8:52 Naruto found Gohan and rushed on to him. Gohan saw Naruto and greeted him a with a warm smile.

"hey Gohan" said Naruto

"Hey" said Gohan

"so how was your first week at Konoha high?" asked Naruto.

"It was good I'm glad I met you" said Gohan.

"same here" said Naruto.

"so why did you come here 3 minutes to class?" questioned Naruto.

"oh, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out after school since its Friday?" asked Naruto

"what did you have in mind?" said Gohan.

"I was thinking about just chilling at the mall or park and getting to know each other better" said Naruto.

"Sounds fun" said Gohan.

"so after school?" asked Naruto.

"yeah" agreed Gohan.

Then the school bell rang.

"oh no if I'm late Iruka sensei will kill me" said Naruto dashing away without saying good bye.

Gohan laughed and followed Naruto to home room.

Naruto arrived at the room out of breath and exhausted. He scanted the class room but Iruka was not there. He let out a sigh of relief as he caught his breath. Moments later Gohan walked in and took his seat. Almost instantly after Gohan Iruka came into class and saw Naruto was the only one not in his seat.

"Naruto get in your seat!" said Iruka.

"that's just not fair" whines Naruto as he gets into his seat.

The class laughs at this.

The rest of the day went on pretty normal Iruka taught the math,English, and social studies classes while Kasashi taught science and Gai instructed Gym. The end of the day bell finally rang and Naruto and Gohan left the class together.

They reach outside and Gohan says to Naruto

"mind if I go home quickly to change my clothes?"

"but don't you live out of town?" says Naruto.

"yeah but its not THAT far out" lied Gohan.

"okay so when do you want to meet?" asked Naruto.

"Does 5:00 at your place sound good?" questioned Gohan.

"sure" said Naruto.

With that the two boys split up to get ready.

_**Return of the POV**_

_**Naruto's POV:**_

**'Okay when I get home I'll change out of my school uniform and take a quick shower' **

I thought to myself as I get out of the gates of the school.

As I am walking along smiling I hear foot steps behind me. I turn around to see who it is.

**POW**!

It was Neji and he punched me in the face. Tenten and Lee were not there.

I tried to get up but Neji kicked me down with a laugh.

"Listen idiot I'm going to kick your ass on Monday so you better be there" Negi said to me as he gave one last kick and walked away.

I got up with a bruise on my cheek and continued to walk less happy then I was moments ago.

Nonetheless I continued walking knowing a better evening is to come.

_**Gohan's POV:**_

I said Goodbye to Naruto and looked for a good place to fly off. Eventually I get to a back alley by high buildings. I ascend and start to fly off.

**'Gee I've never had a friend my own age before besides Dende. This is going to be fun' **I Thought to myself.

I continue my flight and then got to the sea that was connecting the city to mount Paozu.

I love flying over this sea its so beautiful and clean. The sounds of the ocean are calming and at times there are dolphins swimming around.

I fly right down to the sea level and the water around is getting push away from my speed. I Put my hand out to feel the water it was cold and refreshing. I start to ascend again because I could see mount Paozu. As I neared my home I could smell the pure mountain breeze, way better than the polluted city air.

I see my house so I pick up the speed and rush to my mountain home.

_**Naruto's POV:**_

I see my reddish brown apartment building and I smile with glee.

I pull out my keys and unlock the front doors. I walk up the stairs to get to my suite. I see my door I unlock it and open it.

**'okay I guess I'll take a quick shower and put on my regular orange outfit'**

I take off my shoes and head to my room to get my change of clothes.

I take off my brown uniform until I am only in my boxers. I grab my change of clothing and head for my bathroom.

I turn on the water until it is at perfect temperate. I take of my boxers and hop in.

…**...**

I finish my shower and get out. I dry myself off and fix my hair. My hair takes about 3 minutes to fix mainly because of it being too wet. I finish my hair and put on my blue headband. I walk out of my bathroom and go to my living room with my open window. I stretch and let the breeze in.

**'Ah, The breeze feels good on my skin. Wait, skin?'**

I look down to see I am completely Naked in front of my big open window. I only live on the second floor so if anyone was outside the would have saw me.

I let out a scream and close the blinds. With a blushed up face I run to the bathroom where my clothes are still waiting.

I get all of my clothes on and let out a sigh of relief. I walk over to the less than comfortable couch and turn on the television. I turn my head to look at the clock.

**4:15**

**'45 minutes well I guess I'll watch some t.v. then' **

_**Gohan's POV:**_

I arive at my house by about 3:45. I descend and start to walk to the front door. As I open it I say "I'm home". My mom walk up to me with a passed out Goten "shhh hes sleeping" she says as she walks away. I wait for her to put Goten in his bed.

She returns without Goten and says "so Gohan how was your first week at school?".

"It was good, any way can I ask you somethi-"

"Good now here is a science textbook go study"

"but mom I want to ask if I can-"

"now now go and make mommy proud"

"mom I was wondering if I could-"

"It says grade 12 to collage but you can handle it"

"mom your not listening I said-"

"one day you are going to make a great professor, or a scientist"

"that all sounds great but-"

"Or maybe a doctor, think of that my son the doctor"

"mom can u listen t-"

"maybe I should get you a medical book next"

"that all sound great maybe a night but tonight I was wondering-"

"maybe you could be all three, a professor, a scientist, and a doctor"

"MOM WILL YOU LET ME SPEAK!"

"hey watch that tone young man"

"sorry mom but I was wondering if I could not study today?"

"What? then what would you do?"

"well you see me and my friend from school were going to hang out"

"A friend? Who's this friend?"

"His name is Naruto hes really nice and I want to get to know him better"

"And what about your text book?"

"I'll finish it all tomorrow I promise"

"what time were you planning to meet up with him?"

"5:00"

"well can I call his mother or something?"

"umm you see his mom is well, not around"

"What about his dad?"

"umm him too"

"well what time were planning to get back?"

"8:00 at the latest and I'll call if anything comes up"

"you'll get your text book done tomorrow?"

"yes I promise"

"...fine but be on your best behavior"

"Thank you mom"

I gave my mom a hug and went up stairs to my room for a shower and change.

**'what can I wear, I know my white sweater, and my black pants'**

I look at the clock.

**4:00**

**'45 minutes to get ready and 15 minutes to get there'**

I smile and continue to get ready.

_**End of POV's**_

It was 4:55 and Naruto got up from his couch to go wait for Gohan.

Gohan was just getting into the city smiling as much as he can. He was washed and changed into his white sweater and his black pants. He descended into a nearby alley near Naruto's apartment and started to walk.

Naruto was waiting at the front steps of his building.

As he was waiting he hears a familiar voice

"Naruto"

Naruto turned around. It was Gohan doing the son family grin. He smiled back and said  
>"hey"<p>

Gohan stopped walking in front of Naruto and said

"You ready?"

"yup"

The two boys start to walk towards the park.

…...

OMG that took longer than expected. I tried to make it longer than usual. So how was it hope you liked it :D. anyway review add to your favs cause I'll update more often now.

Thank you all and goodbye.


	5. Chapter 5

**Konoha high: Chapter 5**

**Hi I'm back with another chapter.!**

**I made this one longer so I didn't post as fast as I usually did. Also special thanks to guest "j" who reviewed and gave me more reason to write this next chapter. Anyway hope you enjoy and here you go :D**

**BTW this is BoyXBoy so if you don't like GO AWAY DXDXDXDX**

…**...**

Gohan and Naruto were walking along the side walk talking. Naruto was kind oflooking away from Gohan. Gohan speaks up

"so what do you wanna talk about?"

"I dunno what hobbies do you have?"

"well I mainly read books but in my spare time I usually exercise"

"well it shows" Naruto says patting his arm.

"yeah I guess"

Naruto looks away again.

"so, what school did you go to before Konoha High?"

"I was home schooled my whole life this is my first real school.

Naruto looks back

"really?"

then he look away again.

"Naruto, whats wrong ?"

Still looking slightly to the right he says

"what are you talking about?"

"you know what I am taking about you keep looking to the right as if something is wrong. Is something wrong?"

"N-no nothing"

Gohan steps in front of Naruto and stands there. Naruto quickly turns his head.

"Naruto whats going on?"

"Nothing to worry you"

"well it's worrying me"

"..."

"Naruto let me see"

Gohan tries to get around to see what he is hiding but he turns his head again. He lunges towards Naruto.

"Gohan S-stop"

"Naruto let me see"

Gohan had Naruto pinned on a nearby wall he restrained both of his arms with one hand. Using the other he slowly turned Naruto's head to the left reveling a huge bruise.

Gohan gasped and said in a worried voice

"when did you get this?"

"it's nothing"

"That's not nothing"

"Why are you so worried?"

"because your my friend!"

a small silence was heard and then Naruto spoke

"I-I got beat up on my way home"

Gohan let go of Naruto and asked

"Who did this to you?"

"..."

"please Naruto tell me"

"Neji Hyuga"

"who's Neji Hyuga?"

"A student in grade ten"

"does he do this often?"

Naruto frowned. Gohan was clenching his fists.

"Gohan don't get involved. I don't want to get you hurt"

"Naruto I don't want to see anyone hurt especially my friends"

"Gohan just don't"

"I hate people like that, people who take joy in giving others pain"

Gohan starts to think about all the enemies that he had fought in the past. Radditz, as he tortured his father when he could only hear his screams. Freiza, as he stabbed krillin with a laugh throwing him into an ocean, not letting me help him. Last but not least Cell, the way he made the Cell jrs. Nearly kill all of his friends so he can get amusement. All these people and people alike were complete garbage to him.

"Gohan if you got hurt because of me, I would never forgive myself"

"Naruto if I just sat there and watched it would be like I was hitting you!"

"but you're not hitting me"

"Naruto! You can't let him do that to you"

"...but"

Gohan puts his hand on Naruto's shoulders.

"Naruto, as your friend I can't let this continue"

Naruto looks down sadly. Gohan gives him a hug.

"now how about lets continue this walk"

Naruto stops frowning smiles and says

"Sure Gohan and thank you"

"no problem"

The two boys continue to walk until they reach the park. The park was large it had plenty of trees, a big pond a park and many walk paths.

The two boys walk until They could see the large mainly clear pond. It had duck swimming in it and frogs and such by the coast. They continue to watch until they hear a noise in the bush behind them. The poke their heads through and see a girl in a dress picking at plants.

Naruto decided to introduce himself.

"hey there"

The girl jumps a bit the smiles and says

"hi"

"what are you doing?"

"picking herbs as you can see"

she pointed at a small basket.

"in a park?"

"yeah these are really common and can help heal cuts and scrapes"

"why are you doing it though?"

"I'm going camping with my mentor so I'm being useful and learning to identify useful and dangerous plants"

"your mentor?"

"well not really he is my Guardian he takes care of me"

"I see"

"by the way I'm Haku and Zabuza is my guardian"

"hi I'm Naruto and this is Gohan"

Naruto pointed at Gohan who waved at him.

"so what is this Zabuza like?"

"well he is-"

"Haku!" a voice called in the distance

"oh there he is well I got to go"

"okay bye nice meeting you"

"you too"

"hey see you around next time you get back from camping"

Haku started to walk of turned back and said

"oh by the way, I'm a guy"

He then walked off.

Naruto's face was blank. Gohan started to giggle and Naruto snapped

"Don't say anything!"

They got out of the bush and saw Haku run up to a very scary looking guy.

"wow hes creepy" said Gohan.

"yeah" said Naruto

The rest of their walk went on normal. The two talked about various things, places, and people. They continued to talk until they noticed it was raining.

"It's raining? But the report said it would be sunny" said Naruto.

"they're always so unreliable"

By the time they got out of the park it was pouring and they were soaked.

"Naruto, how long will it take to get to your house?"

"Three minutes if we run"

"Okay lets do this"

Gohan and Naruto started to run to Naruto's house. Obviously Gohan was slowing down immensely to let Naruto keep up with him. In the distance they could hear thunder and see flashes of lightning.

"oh no this isn't good" said Gohan.

Naruto couldn't hear him because the rain was coming down so hard. They finally made it to the brownish red building of safety, the two start to rush to the doors. When they get there Naruto quickly pulls out his keys and unlocks the door. When they were inside they were dripping hard. Their hair and clothes were completely soaked and heavy. The two friends walk up the stairs to Naruto's door. Naruto unlocks his door and they both get in with a sigh of great relief.

The two were soaked and dripping loudly.

"so now what? Gohan asked.

"I don't know"

Gohan looked out the window and saw the harsh rain and thunder.

**'damn I can't fly home in this weather'**

"Naruto we have a problem"

"what?"

"I can't get home in this weather"

"what? Why?"

"because... My moms car is roofless" Gohan lied.

"oh I see"

"yeah that's why I was hopping it was sunny"  
>"well you should call your mom and tell her"<p>

"tell her what?"

Naruto took a breath.

"do you mind staying here for the night?"

"not really"

"then tell her that"

"okay then thanks"

"no problem I'll be in my room"

Naruto started to walk off as Gohan got to his phone. Gohan took a big gulp and dialed the number.

He heard the ringing. Then the ringing stopped. He softly said

"H-hello?"

"Where are you?" said Chi-chi

"At Naruto's"

"well get home soon"

"Mom that's what I'm calling for"

"What do you mean?"

"Well its raining really hard and there is lots of lightning"

"so?"

"So it's too dangerous to fly home now"

"What? Then how are you getting home?"

"Well I'm calling to see if I can stay here for the night"

"WHAT?"

"Well you see-"

"Gohan! You've only been going to that school for a week I don't think you should trust that boy so soon plus you said you would get this textbook done tomorrow!"

"yes mom I know but the rain will be gone tomorrow and I'll rush home and finish it I promise"

A silence was heard.

"please mom" Gohan pleaded.

"You better get here first thing in the morning!"

"Yes mom I will"

"Okay please don't do anything to worry me"

"I won't"

"Okay then"

"Goodnight mom"

"Goodnight"

With that Gohan hung up. He turned around happy to go tell Naruto the good news. He walked down the small hall to Naruto's room. When he got there he stood still.

Naruto was there shirtless, pants less and reaching for his boxers.

"wow there" Gohan spoke up.

Naruto turned around.

"Oh sorry I thought I closed the door"

"ah I see"

"So what did your mother say?"

"she said it was okay"

"okay then. Would you close the door so I could change?" He said blushing.

"oh yeah no problem"

Gohan closed the door. He let out a sigh and walked to the kitchen. He gets a glass of water and gulps it down. He washes the cup and puts it away. Naruto then emerges from his room in a black shirt and sweats on. Naruto looks at Gohan and pauses for a second. He turns around and goes into the hallway closet. He pulls out a white shirt and some sweats and hands it to Gohan.

"what are these for?" Gohan asked.

Naruto pointed down. Gohan was still dripping from the rain. He had already forgot about that.

"you might as well take a shower there are towels in the bathroom" Said Naruto.

"Oh Thanks"

"Don't sweat it"

"Okay"

Gohan went into the bathroom to take his shower. Gohan started up the water and got undressed. He started to think about Naruto almost completely undressing in front of him. Gohan begins to blush and his penis slowly get erect as he keeps thinking about it. He quickly turns on the shower and hopes in trying to think of other things.

Naruto sat on his two seat couch and turned on the TV. He then starts to think about what had happen with him and Gohan. About him almost undressing in front of him. He then trails of to think about what would happen if he did see. He then fantasizes about him and Gohan. He covers his eyes with his hands.

**'Naruto why are you thinking like that?'**

He continues to watch TV until Gohan finished his shower. Naruto hears the water stop and minutes later Gohan emerges from the bathroom in the sweats and white shirt he was given. Gohan then walks to the living room and sits down next to Naruto.

"so what are ya watching?" Asks Gohan.

"Family guy"

"I see"

Then they watch the rest of the commercials and watched Family guy. With the rain and lightning still coming down the started to talk a lot during the show and continued to talk and watch TV for a while. Half the time they would not be watching the TV just talking to each other about various things. They talked and talked until they noticed something

"Gohan!"

"what is it?"

"look at the time"

They looked at the clock next to the TV it said 12:30.

"wow the time passed by so fast" said Naruto.

"yeah it didn't even feel like an hour"

**A/N: btw they started watching at 7:30**

"You think we should get to sleep?"

"yeah"

"okay then"

"So where am I sleeping?"

"well The couch would be uncomfortable"

"yeah I guess"

"well do you mind sleeping in my bed?"

"you mean like both of us?"

"yeah its a pretty big bed why not?"

"sure I don't mind"

"okay then lets go"

"Okay"

Gohan and Naruto got up from the couch, turned off the TV, and headed towards the bedroom.

When the two got to the bedroom an awkward moment of silence was heard but was interrupted by a flash of lightning and a roar of thunder. With that they both got into the bed and got comfortable.

"Good night Gohan"

"Good night"

They were trying to fall asleep until a bolt of lightning stroke a block away from the apartment. Both boys jumped and looked out the window shocked.

"wow that was close" said Gohan.

"yeah"

Suddenly a second bolt strikes right in front of the building scaring the boys so much they fell over.

….

Gohan and Naruto were face to face when they fell over Gohan's head landed hovering over Naruto's. Both boys looked each other in the eyes. Both of there hearts started to pound. They both start to lean in. Centimeters away, Naruto and Gohan both pull back. They were silent. After about 5 minutes of nothing they both get back into the bed and try to sleep again.

**'Oh my god did that actually almost happen?' Naruto thought.**

**'What's this feeling is it...?' thought Gohan.**

**Well that's all for Konoha high today. I hope you enjoyed it because I made it extra long this time. Next time Naruto and Gohan both go places and think about the night before and what they felt. Any way review, fav, share cause it will make me REALLY happy :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Konoha high: Chapter 6**

**Hello everyone! I'm sorry I was not posting for like a year(god that's bad) but I'm back now! For a bit I lost where I was going with this story and I'm still a little unsure if this will work but whatever. I also kinda lost interest for a while and had major writers block. The reason I came back was mainly because of "j" He/She posted a review in September of this year. I was surprised anyone remembered this fan fiction or cared enough to post a review. I thank you J, you have inspired me to continue on my stories! I will also be posting new chapters of "Unnatural desire" along with other projects. Enough rambling, Time to start the fic.**

**Ps: if the writing style seems to change or seem out of place its because I'm a little out of it being away for a year. Also my writing skills may have improved so yeah. Anyways enjoy :)**

…**...**

**Naruto's POV**

I awoke to the bright, warm sun rays on my face. I clench my eyes closed due to the blinding light. I pull myself up, stretching while I do so. While I'm stretching, I let out a long yawn. I decide not to wake up just yet, I mean it's Saturday. I stretch one more time before laying back down. I kept my eyes closed for about 2 minutes, Then I opened them. I see Gohan's sleeping face right in front of mine. I let out a scream of shock and back off the bed. After a couple of seconds I remember the events of yesterday. I slightly blush, I had almost forgotten that Gohan was over. I stand up and decide that I'm awake now. I walk over to my dresser and pick out my usual outfit. I walk over to the bathroom and change. As I am about the leave the bathroom I notice Gohan's clothes still wet from yesterday. I decide to put his clothes in the building's community dryer. With Gohan's clothes in hand I walk out of the bathroom and into the hallway. I take a look over to Gohan who is still sleeping peacefully, still in a deep sleep. _**'why is he sleeping so long?'**_**. **I look over to my clock and see the time. **7:00 am **I was surprised, I usually wake at about noon on Saturdays. I sigh and continue to my door.

I walk down the stairs into the basement were the washer and dryers are. I put Gohan's clothes into the dryer and turn it on. I know it takes 45 minutes to completely dry so I start to walk back upstairs again. On my way up I start to think of the events that happened last night, when the lightning stroke. _**'Did Gohan and I almost kiss then?**_ I stop walking halfway up the stairs._**'Why am I okay with that?'**_my skin starts to heat up. I shake my head and continue upstairs, where Gohan is still sleeping. I open the door to see Gohan walking out of the room. He stretches, yawns, and turns to me.

"Hey Gohan".

"Hey Naruto, where were you?" he asks as he starts to walk over to me.

"I went to go dry your clothes in the dryer"

"oh, okay, thanks"

"No problem"

I close the door and lock it up. I look over to Gohan who is smiling at me. I smile back and start to blush so I look away.

"so you hungry Gohan?"

"yeah!"

"well lets see what we've got"

I walk swiftly into the kitchen trying hard for Gohan not to see me blushing. I look in the cupboards and find some Honeycombs.

"Hey Gohan mind if we have this" I say holding up the box.

"Not at all" he says still smiling.

"Alright"

I pull the box out and place it on the table. I grab the bowls while Gohan grabs the milk. We started to pour our milk and cereal when Gohan said.

"Say Naruto, don't you ever get lonely here?"

"sometimes, but gladly I have good friends" I smile his way and he returns the favor.

After breakfast, we decide to go and watch some tv.

"so what are you doing tonight" Gohan asks

"Ill be seeing the greatest movie ever!"

"really,What movie?"

"The great Hercule Satan movie!"

"oh"

"Are you going to see it?"

"uh, not really"

"what? Why not?"

"Well you see, M-my mother forbids it"

"really that sucks, your missing out"

"yeah hehe" Gohan said sounding unsure.

"Well the what are you doing tonight?"

"probably studying" He sighed

"Is that all you do?"

"kinda"

"well it makes sense I mean, your like the smartest person I've ever seen "

"really thanks!"

Gohan looked at the ceiling for a moment then looked at me and said.

"Naruto about what happened yesterday"

I felt my face burn up and I gasp lightly but still manage to say:

"what about it?"

"Well, what exactly happened like, did we almost..." he paused.

"did we what?" I say even though knowing the answer.

"you know, kiss?"

"I think so. If we did, what would've been your reaction"

He started to blush so he looked slightly away.

"I would-"

Before he could finish his sentence I went in for a kiss. Our lips collided ever so swiftly. What was only a second or so felt much longer, but it wasn't long enough. His lips were soft, smooth, and warm. He accepted my kiss with some lip movements. The kiss ended leaving us centimeters away from each other. His face was as red as it came and he looked dazed. I was going to go in for another kiss and he accepted it by leaning towards it. But I pulled back, leaving a bigger gap than before.

I look over to the clock. I knew that the laundry wasn't done but I still got up and left the room, without another word. As I was dragging myself down the stairs, my weight collapses on the nearby wall.

_**'oh my god, Gohan and I just kissed!"**_

I stood there for a minute trying to cool down. My mind was all over the place, trying to understand my situation. After a few minutes of catching my breath, I continued downstairs to the laundry room. I stood there for a bit and I needed to see how long I was gone. When I arrived there I looked at the dial, 30 minutes. Only 15 minutes have passed since I put them in. With that I start my journey back up the stairs. As I climbed back up the stairs, I worried more and more each step. Then finally I reached the door and sweat was dripping down my face. I leaned forward and grabbed the doorknob. I took a big gulp and twisted the knob, pushing the door forward. I clenched my eyes as I do so hoping it would shield me from whats to come.

I stood there with closed eyes for a second, thinking something would happen. But nothing did. I opened my eyes to see Gohan sitting on the couch, watching TV like nothing happened. I closed the door behind me, causing Gohan to notice me.

"Hey what took you so long?" he said.

I stood there not understanding whats going on. Had Gohan just accepted it, is he trying to pretend it never happened, or did it never happen at all.

"Naruto?"

"yeah?"

"you okay?"

"yeah I'm okay, just a bit tired"

_**'did I imagine it all? Is he trying to brush it off as nothing? Or was he so upset about it hes trying to pretend it didn't happen?'**_

For the next half hour it was just idle chit chat and TV watching. The whole time my mind was wondering, elsewhere. My mind was still unsure if what happened, happened. Before I knew it the time was up and I said.

"Oh time to get your laundry"

"ok" he says with a warming smile.

With that I got up and headed towards the door. As I open it a look back at Gohan who is absorbed by the TV once again. As I was going downstairs I start to believe I thought it all up. I went and grabbed his clothes. I brought the clothes back up and walked back into my apartment. I opened the door and said.

"got your clothes" I say as I hand them to him

"thanks" he says as he gives me a smile.

He gets up and walks over to the bathroom to change. He reemerges shortly after fully dressed holding a folded pile of clothes. He walks up to me and hands me them.

"thank you letting me use these" he says.

"no problem" I say as I grab them from him.

"well I have to go" he says.

"Huh? Why so soon?" I ask.

"My mother expects me home so I have to get going" He says.

"oh, okay" I say sounding disappointed.

"see ya Monday" he says cheerfully as he leaves the door.

The door closes and I plop down onto the couch, laying the clothes down next to me. I think again about the kiss, I look over to where the pile is; where Gohan was sitting. I sit there for a minute deciding if or if not it happened. I look over to the clock. 8:30. I sigh. There was still 11 more hours until I have to meet up with my friends. I sigh again and watch some TV.

**Gohan's POV**

After I left Naruto's house I run until I get to a place I can fly away. That place was a back alley near a tall building. I lean up against the building. I feel my face as hot as fire, my heart pounding hard.

_**'I can't believe we kissed!'**_I thought. I had no idea how I was able to keep my cool that long. I was panting until I remembered. _**'Oh man mom will want me home soon'**_ I think as I fly away. After leaving the city I take a long, deep breath. "I'll do some thinking on the way home, the fresh air makes me think better anyways". I say. I fly off and ready myself for a scold and some homework.

…**...**

**Oh god it feels good to be back! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Once again a special thanks to J who inspired me to start again ( hope you weren't anon so I can thank you properly)**

**Another chapter will be up of this soon as well as another chapter of unnatural desire (this story will probably take priority). Once again thank you all for reading , fav, review, it all helps me want to write more! Until next time so long!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Konoha high 7**

**Yeah another chapter of Konoha high! This took longer that I hoped. I got complete writers block halfway through. Took too big of a break. But I suddenly had an urge to come back to this and may I add It was worth it. If this chapter's writing style seems off its because I wanted to expand on my sentences more. Tell me if you like it or not and I'll continue to write like this. Hope you enjoy the fic!**

**...**

**Gohan's POV**

It was mid afternoon, about 3 pm. I was hard at work on my homework, already halfway through. The textbook seemed like the same as the last one, so I didn't need to put too much focus into it. I tried to use the homework as a way to try to clear my head. But because i don't have to think as much every now and then the thoughts keep coming back. About me and Naruto, kissing on his couch. Thinking back to the scene made my face burn red,so I tried to focus on the textbook once more.

A few moments pass when my mother calls"Gohan come down for lunch!"

"Coming mom!" i reply back as i lean back on my chair. I sigh and stretch. It was good timing too.I had started to feel hungry so I was ready for a meal. This was also useful since it was Something else to clear my mind. I got up off my chair and started to head downstairs. When I got downstairs i saw my mom and Goten sitting there next to a Saiyan sized lunch. I sit down, thank my mom and started eating. We had waffles. Odd for lunch, but considering how much of a fuss Goten made earlier, it made sense. I look over to Goten, even as an infant he had a bigger apatite than me, probably rivalling my father's. So it seemed that a hairstyle wasn't the only thing they shared.

We had a few moments of silence eating, except for Goten of course. Then my mother asks. "So Gohan hows the homework going along?"

It was good that my mother had asked, My mind was starting to drift. "Good, I'll be done my today" i say. The I pause and think. I start to wonder how my mother would react if she found out what had happened between us. Naruto and I kissing. I can only imagine her rage and fury. Saying things like

" you just met the boy, and what are you doing chasing guys anyways. Go find a nice girl and get me some grandchildren, but not too soon or else. You better marry her first and..." i could hear the scolding coming for hours. Soon enough I get full and excuse myself so I could let Goten finish the rest of the feast that's on the table. I walk back upstairs and I start at my homework again, but this time not being able to concentrate. Thinking of things at the table triggered new thoughts. My mind was now filled with thoughts about how everyone else would react. MY head started to hurt with overwhelming thoughts. I couldn't concentrate so i put the pencil down and let out a big sigh. I get up and open the window next to my desk. I take a big breath of that clean mountain air. I look outside, it was mid noon the sun was almost ready to start setting, but it was still bright. I look into the sky.

_**'I need to tell someone about this, I'll break down at this point'**_

I start to think of people i can tell. My mother was out of the question, i was too scared to confront her about this. My father is in other world, so he can't help. Goten is too young to understand anything. I kept thinking until it hit me. Piccolo. I could talk to him about it. Out of all the people I know I can trust him the most. Heck I've known him almost my whole life. With that I started to climb out my window. I check if my mother is coming or not before I go. She wasn't'. I jumped out the window and started flying on to the lookout.

**Naruto's POV**

It's been about 8 hours since Gohan left and he's still on my mind. I couldn't escape my thoughts and I was confused. I was straight, no reason I should be so flustered over this! Then again, I did kiss him. I shake my head to try to make sense of this. I sigh as i look over to the clock, it was 4:30. I know I still have to wait for 3 hours before the movie starts. I decide to go on a walk, maybe the fresh air will cool my thoughts. I turn off the T.V. And ready myself to go outside. I throw my coat on and make sure I have my keys. After locking the door I head out to the shopping district, there has to be something to entertain me there. I know that from my home it is a 15 minute walk, so I start my journey.

**Gohan's POV**

As I fly closer to the lookout I start to think about how piccolo would react. My flying starts to come to a halt. I shake my head an continue on. _**No, I need to ask piccolo. If I don't trust him then who? **_I start to see the lookout appearing through the clouds. I sense piccolo walking out onto the lookout, probably because he feels my Ki approaching. I descend next to the Nemekian with a greeting smile.

"What bring you to the lookout Gohan?" piccolo asks sort of concerned, but glad to see me.

"Well you see..." I kind of hesitate. I decide to ask another question first. "Mr. Piccolo?"

"What is it Gohan" he said showing more concern.

"Umm, would you be honest with me" i manage to say, hoping I could tip toe around it longer.

"of course!' he says, obviously wondering what is it I have to say.

"well, would you ever hate me?" I say in a sad tone.

"what? Of course not Gohan. Tell me what's going on!" He says, now worried.

"well-" I look down to my feet. "Is it bad for me to like uhhhh, guys?" I feel like a heavy weight was put on my chest. I didn't hear Piccolo speak, I wasn't sure if Time was slowing down or he was just too angry to talk. I panic and try to run away.

"Gohan!"

I stop and slowly turn around to face piccolo. The look on his face was not mad, but didn't help calm me. He repeats my name but in a calmer fashion " Gohan, I may not be from this world, but from the time I've spent here I know that you should be able to love who you love" he looks off of the lookout and continues "While on the lookout, I've seen many different people, many combinations, happy together. Not one of them caring if someone may be judging them, or if others don't agree. I mean Krillin is dating an android that almost killed us at one point." I laughed at that, remembering that 18 lives with him and Roshi now. "What I'm trying to say is, Gohan, go tell that person what you feel, and worry later" It took a while for me to respond again, trying to put all the things that Mr piccolo had just said. After a few moments I look up to his face and smile to say "Thank you Mr. Piccolo" I lean over and give him a hug. "No problem Gohan" he says as he puts his arm around me. I explained to him that my mother didn't know I was gone so I had to leave. He understood said his goodbyes.

With that I headed home awaiting Monday, when I can see Naruto, and tell him the truth.

**Naruto's POV**

I arrive at the shopping district, the same one where the theatre is. I look down to see my watch, It was 5:00. I took the long route when getting her to buy time. The district was actually quite an amazing place. It was so diverse and springing with life. It had everything, arcades, clothes shops, game shops, ice cream shops, popcorn stands, cafes, theatres, bowling alleys, etc., etc. I hoped that here, My mind would be as occupied as could be.

I started by going to the arcade, i had enough to go to the movies and get popcorn plus 20$. I got 5$ worth of tokens and scanned the room for a game. I find the most popular game by far there. "The Hurcule Satan Arcade Game!" I exclaim as i approach one of the many games. I insert my fee into the slot and start playing. I think back the the other day, when Gohan and I played this game. Thought back to what happened after. What happened in the morning. I let go of the controls and walk off trying to clear my mind. Though in my escape to free my mind of him, everything seemed to remind me of him one way or another. I needed to be away from here, i needed to clear my head. I start running, hoping to find my way out of the shopping area. Hoping to find a way out of my thoughts. I see the exit, but before I could get out I hear.

"H-hello Naruto Kun"

I stop and turn my head towards the voice. It was Hinata "oh, hey Hinata" I say still trying to calm myself down. I walk up to her. She tries to not look me directly in the face, though I could clearly see that her face was as red as a tomato.

"U-um H-have a seat Naruto kun..." She said still not looking at me. I take a seat across from her. She still doesn't look my way. I feel sorry for her, I care for Hinata, I know shes into me, but I don't like her back. "so what bring you here?" I ask. "Oh!" she says going into the bag behind her. She pulls out a binder and says "I come here to do my homework. This is a great cafe! I love their smoothies here, and thier cookies are to die for." I see that she had calmed down, talking about the cafe,forgetting that I'm there. She then looks at me as asks.

"ummm, Naruto kun? Why were you running?"

"Oh that, well I was just trying to get away from everything"

"why?"

"I just had a lot on my mind" I say scratching the back of my head. I look into the distance so Hinata wouldn't see my blush.

"what were you thinking about" she asks.

"oh just thoughts on different things, people" I saw trying to hide my blush with a hint of shame.

"was it about Gohan?" She says bluntly.

"WHAT!" I exclaim turning my head to her's. There was no way that I had said anythhing about him.

"what made you think that" i say trying to play it cool, but obviously loosing it.

"it's because you've been acting different since he came here" she says. I could feel the sweat forming at the back of my neck.

"I'm just a little stressed about homework and stuff" I say hoping she will buy it.

" I may have bad eyesight, but I'm not blind" She says a little annoyed. She breaths in a moment and exhales. "I know you don't like me" She frowns. I feel the guilt fill me up becuase she realized it without him telling her. "and I know its because you like someone else, Gohan" she says inhaling once more. "but-" she smiles again, "I'm okay with that!" she says more cheerfully " I can't be mad at you because you like Gohan, there's nothing I can do about it." she says. "I'll get over you eventually, because I know that you like someone else now."

I somewhat raise my voice out of shock. I felt like I was trying to convince myself more than anything else "What? N-no I don't like guy-"

"Don't lie Naruto kun" she says bluntly. I could tell she was serious, she was no longer the nervous rec. She was dead serious, the change in mood was frightening. She would get like this when she has to tell me something important.

"But I-"

"Naruto..." she said in a sadder tone. "please don't lie to yourself". I feel immense shame on the inside. It had taken me so long to realize it myself that someone else had to figure it out for me.

"It's just I'm, I'm afraid" I say feeling like I told the biggest secret, though i know she already knew.

"what are you afraid of" she asks sincerely.

"everything" I say softly. " I'm afraid that Gohan will reject me" i say in a sad tone. "I'm afraid it'll ruin the friendship we have. I'm afraid that he'll start to hate me. I-I'm afraid that if my other friends find out they won't want to talk to me ever again." I say picking up pace and volume. " I'm afraid that people at school will hate me. I'm afraid that my life will change, but not for the better. I say panicking, "I'm afraid to be an outcast!." i shout, not caring that we are in public anymore, not caring that people stare. I take a pause and softly say "I'm afraid to be alone again..."

A moment of silence flows over us, The people who stared moments ago have lost interest and left. The silence continued till Hinata said with cheer and confidence. "there's nothing to be afraid of Naruto". Naruto looked up to Hinata smiling at him. "I may not have the best eyesight, but I can hear really well. Even though I've never actually met Gohan, Just hearing you guys talk while were in class or in the halls, Its easy to tell that Gohan isn't the kind of person to stop a friendship over something like that." she says giving me a comforting smile. "Also you've been friends with Shikamaru and the others for years! I doubt that them knowing that you like guys would change anything. Though they seem kinda jerky at first, I can tell that deep down they're good people, and I know you know that." she then into the sky blushing a little. " and who knows, Gohan may like you back too. There is always hope as long as the sky is blue." she says looking back in my direction.

I sit there stunned for a moment, receiving all of what she said. I then smiled at her full of hope and rid of all the negativity and fear from before. " thanks Hinata I needed that" i say giving her a hug. For a few seconds we stay hugged until i hear a little whimper. I look at Hinata to see that she is beat red. I laugh and let go of her. She moves the chair a little further away, trying to hide her blush as she did. She obviously wasn't over me yet. "n-n-no p-problem Naruto k-kun" she said going into her nervous self again. "I'm serious though" i say. She calms down a little to listen to what i have to say. "Even though I knew it all along, you helped me realize it and make me more comfortable with it. Now I have enough confidence to say it to his face, even though I'm still scared to hear his answer." I say smiling at her. "thank you" I say finishing off. She smiles in return still blushing. " No problem Naruto kun" she says.

I then look over to her. "by the way Hinata, what are you working on" i say looking at her paper. "oh this" she says holding up the paper. "this is the Math that's due on Monday. I blink trying to remember what shes talking about, then it dawned on me. "Oh no I completely forgot! I have no idea how to do this! I was supposed to ask Sensei on Friday, but got to distracted!" I said screaming louder that earlier, panicked immensely. Hinata Giggled as she watched me freak out "come over here Naruto kun" she says opening up some space for my chair to fit. " I can help you" I smile at her offer and say "okay!" I scoot over next to her. I see her blush up and look down at her work. She tries to chance the subject by starting on the math. "W-well you see Naruto kun, you use y=mx+b to..."

Hours later, Hinata and I just finished off her worksheet and sh says"Okay Naruto kun do you understand it now?" "yeah I do, thanks Hinata!" I say with such appreciation in my eyes. Hinata looks down to her watch "oh my, It's already 7?" sh says in a panicked rush. "I have to be home soon, here" she says pushing some papers into my hand. "there are some notes if you get stuck. "thanks Hinata and safe journeys home" i say to her as she runs out of the cafe after putting her money on the table. As she is running she waved at me. I waved back with a smile on my face and a cookie in my hand. " alright 7 o'clock, time to head to the theatres. The movie will start soon" i say in excitement. I put the cookie into my mouth a start running to the theatres. Not before folding Hinata's notes and putting them into my pocket. I run down the street in hopes of getting there early. I arrive at the theatre by 7:10. Proud at myself for not being late. Remembering what Shikamaru said earlier in the week _**'the movie startes at 7:30, DONT BE LATE' **_I exhale with excitement and walk inside, hoping to see them. I didn't. I smile again. I was too early even for them. I stood by the entrances, waiting for them to arrive so they could see that I arrived first. I waited and waited then they arrived. But they were a little late. "ITS 7:45!" i shout at them in pure rage. "YOU were the one who said not to be late" i say pointing at Shikamaru. He groans, i know he hates being scolded to i just gave him an angry face after that. "YAHOO, I'm ready for this movie" says Kiba. I looked at Choji, who decided to bring his own food. The four of us got to the theatre, hoping we hadn't missed much. On our way in a woman said to Choji " oh I'm sorry sir you can't bring in outside food, so I'm going to ask you to-" she couldn't finish that sentence because Choji gave her a death glare. She allowed him through and we got seats to watch the movie.

**No one's POV**

Hinata got home worried her father would be angry. It was past her curfew. As she entered her house she heard her father say " Hinata, where were you?" she timidly turned to face him, sitting in the living room. "O-out studying" she said. "why did it take so long, it usually doesn't take this long. " i was helping a friend" she said. "a friend? Who is this friend?" he asks. "his name is Naruto, hes a nice boy" she says. " A boy? You know how I feel about that." he says sternly. "i know. Don't worry were just friends" she says. "okay, but next time there will be consequences" he says. "thank you" Hinata says. She excuses herself to her room. Though unknowing to her someone else was listening to the conversation. It was her cousin, Negi. Negi lived with them. _**'Naruto? That loser. What she doing hanging out with trash like that? Whatever, i can fix that' **_he thought to himself laughing.

**Naruto's POV**

When I heard the Alarm go off, I instantly sprang up. I hit the alarm and swiftly got ready. This was the day he confessed to Gohan. The day he hoped went perfect. He decided to have a quick breakfast and hurry to school, in hopes of seeing him before class. He rushed over running as fast as his legs would run. He arrived at the school 25 minutes before the bell, impressive by his standards. His face was flushed red, though unnoticeable by other due to him running. He quickly got into the schoolyard and scanned for Gohan. He hoped that he wasn't avoiding him or anything. He kept looking until he heard a voice behind him "looking for someone?" I quickly turned to see Negi, he had a sadistic smile on his face. I gulped in fear.

...

Yay, im done. I hope you enjoyed. Stay tuned for the next chapter of "Konoha high" I promise it wont take as long this time. I'm serious. Also i have some new fics in the work, but I want to focus on this first so yeah. As always review, hearing feedback is always amazing. I enjoy reading them as much as fics on this site :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Konoha high 8**

**Welcome back! Thanks for reading! I have mad a lot of stories in the last week or so. I'm really enjoying writing again. Though it was hard writing this. Made me angry even. Anyways, Enjoy the fic.**

…

"N-negi!" I managed to say.

I couldn't determine it, but Negi seemed extra intimidating today. His face was more sinister than usual. Although, this time lee and Ten ten was not there. Just him, with eyes of such malice upon me.

"W-what do you want" I say, trying to defend myself. Though showed no effect in Negi.

"Didn't I say say Monday was painday?" He said showing a coy smirk. He laughed as he saw my expression change to a remembering one.

I felt anger well up inside. I couldn't accept this! Today was supposed to be good, perfect even. He was to confess to Gohan, now he has Negi to deal with. It made me mad! Why couldn't there be one day that went according to plan. One day where his torments were absent.

"Just Go away!" I say to him with such resent. Negi looked at me with suprise, which was soon replaced with that same smirk.

"Is that what you want?" he asks walking closer to me. He threw his fists into my gut, sending me to the floor. Negi was quite the athlete, and weight lifted often. His punches hurt, the pain went deep.

"listen, You fucking piece of shit. He said coldly. He kicked me in the gut, amplifying the pain of the punch that was there."this isn't an everyday beat up. I have business." he explains.

I push my body up enough so that I can look him in the eye. "what business do you have with me?" I say confused but angry.

He kicked me in the face, making me face to face with the cold cement once more. "You've been hanging out with Hinata" he says.

I pull my face up off the ground enough to speak. "So?" I say still trying to sound angry, not wanted to show any mental weakness.

"I can't have that. See I live with her, and I don't want your loserness rubbing off on her. It'll inconvenience me." he said letting out a small laugh.

"Who she hang out with is none of your concern." I say, outraged by his selfishness.

He jumps onto my back, grabbing my hair to lift my head. He whispers into my ear "doesn't matter. The fact that you have friends at all baffles me." He slams my face into the ground with full force. At this time I tasted blood. "A loser like you!" he declares to the crowd that formed.

"Just leave me alone Negi" I say, not realizing how weak I sounded.

He turned back to me. "An excellent Idea! Why don't I go pay your friends a visit. Teach them not to hang with Trash"

I looked at him. "NO!" I couldn't bare my friends being hurt because of me. But I couldn't do anything about it. It angered me, and saddened me at the same time. I don't want to put them through this. Above all. I couldn't take the solitude. I didn't want to be alone. Just then he got back onto my back and grabbed my arm.

"maybe I'll start with that fatass Choji" he starts to twist it in a way it shouldn't. It hurt, made my whole body arch, trying to fix the imbalance.

"then again, His buddy Shikamaru would stand up for him. I should rid of him first" He said once again twisting my arm. My anger was raising, he was not just threatening him. But his friends too.

I tried to fight against him, but he just put more pressure. Any words I tried to muffle out were just high pitch scweals.

"Or mabye dogboy. Maybe I can torture his mut while he watches. That'll show him." he says statistically laughing.

"You bastard!" I say angrier than ever. He twistes my arm further, until I heard a crack. I screamed out in pain.

"Or maybe that new kid. You've been hanging out a long haven't you."

"No, please don't" I plead. I didn't want Gohan to get hurt just because they've been friends for a week. He wouldn't handle that kind of burden.

"Oh why not?" Negi asks, though he's going to answer his questions anyways. " Is he your Boyfriend?" I wanted to say yes, but I still haven't told him yet. " are you two being fags together" he spit on the back of my head. " you freak" my fears of rejection and resentment returned. I tried to push them out, but I couldn't.

"that's it." he says maliciously. "I'll go for him first. Fuck up his happy little face, teach him for being a showoff faggot freak!" the words he spoke spited me so much. At this point the pain in my arm had numbed, but I already knew it was broken. "you fags shouldn't smile, you're not Natural. Just a bunch of gross freaks"

"fuck you.." I managed to say. Negi scofed.

"Your being a more rebellious faggot today aren't you." he says digging into his pocket. "maybe this will help get you in line" then I felt a sharp pain on my wrist. I couldn't figure it out, until I felt blood. Then I realized. It was a knife, he was cutting me. The pain in my arm was no longer numb. " lets see what one slit will do" the pain was intense. Mainly because he was cutting deep and jagged. I started to cry. I could no longer stay strong. I cried for help, but no one did. Negi laughed. He let go of my arm and tossed me on my back. When he let go it was clear to see my arm was broken, bleeding from cuts.

Negi laughed in victory. "and that's what'll happen to your friends too!" he proclaimed. He took one look at me. "there isn't enough blood on you yet. I can fix that" he says coming at me once again with his knife.

"NO!" I hear a voice coming from the crowd. The voice walks up behind me . I look up to see who it is. My eyes open when I do. Gohan...

…...

**Gohan's POV**

When I saw a crowd forming in the middle of the courtyard, I was curious. If I had known What was happening, I would've ran sooner. I took my time, wanting to see Naruto before class. I soon thought maybe he got caught up in the excitement. Only if I knew he WAS the excitement. When I got through the crowd, a horrifying sight stood before me. There was Naruto, laying there with Negi on top of him. Cutting his arm with a knife. Seeing this shocked me, I couldn't move for a moment. I thought 'how can any person be so cruel?' Seeing the pride on Negi's face, the pain on Naruto's. It awoken something inside me, something that was left untouched for a year. Moments like this flashed before my eyes. Radditz torturing my father, while I could only hear his cries. Freeza, who sadistically stabbed krillin, then letting him drown. Not letting me help him, laughing at my attempts. And above all, cell. He tortured my friends, my father, He killed. Just so he could get some entertainment out of me. Though in the end, they all got what they deserved, and Negi would be no different!

"NO!" I scream running into the circle.

…

short and sweet. well in this case short and sour. I cringed so many times writing this. Made me want to puke. Review and favorite for a speedy next chapter! Also, one review brought a point to my eyes. I rated M, but never showed any indication at the beginning of the m rated material. I like to use M as a freedom. So I'm not contained to an age group. Although at this point people want an M rated scene, And they will get one.


	9. Chapter 9

**Konoha High 9**

**Hey! I'm not going to make an excuse. I lost intrest, simple as that. Sorry to all those who are unhappy with the unstableness of this story. Please bear through it, it should be worth it.**

…

**Gohan's POV**

"NO!" I shout running into the middle of the circle. I looked at Negi, who only smiled back with a malicious smile.

"Oh look who it is, it's the faggot himself!" he yelled out to the crowd, who only replied with a few uneasy laughs.

I felt my anger well up more. Not only had he hurt Naruto to this extent, he was also mocking my feeling for him. Trying to stay as calm as possible feeling as if I would snap at any moment I ask him.

"Why would you do this?" I ask, on the brink of falling to my anger.

Negi smiled then looked over to me "because I felt like it" he said so nonchalantly. "And" he said walking to face me face to face. "because he deserves it for being a faggot" He then backed off laughing. He then looked at Naruto, then as if I wasn't there, he kicked Naruto. He didn't care that I was there, he still continued to hurt Naruto. With that I felt my battle for control over my body end. I felt immense amount of anger. No immense was to weak of a word,I felt an astronomical amount of anger! I could feel my skin start to boil as my power rose. Then as I was about to say something, but the anger was too much. I blacked out.

**Naruto's POV**

Gohan had come to save me! No, I couldn't allow Gohan to be hurt over me! I couldn't shame him as I've shamed myself. Just as I hoped he would leave and he wouldn't become another one of Negi's targets. Negi then called him a faggot. I felt guilty. I was punished into this hole of despair because of Negi, now will Gohan suffer the same? Did Gohan deserve to be called that? No, if anyone was it was me. The more I thought about it, the more I felt I deserved this after all. Though Gohan didn't, but what could I do? I looked down to the cement, dwelling deeper into my realm of insecurity and shame. I was lost in my thoughts.

I couldn't help but feel I deserved this, that was Negi said was right. I was a freak, I was unnatural! Gohan didn't deserve this, I did. He couldn't tell Naruto, not now. He doesn't deserve to be at my level. But he didn't deserve what Negi had in store that was for sure! I looked up to see gohan with a stunned face, Negi's right in front of his. I couldn't hear what they were saying. But that wasn't my priority. I had to get up and help him! Though this act didn't go unseen by Negi. He turned around and kicked me back to the ground. Though he didn't say anything I could still hear his taunts. "Stay on the ground where you belong faggot!" I look up to see Gohan, angry. No that was an understatement. He was furious, outraged. I didn't see the happy cheerful Gohan in him right now. I only saw angry eyes focused one one person, Negi. And his hair look as if it was, flashing? How familiar the flash looked...

**Gohan's POV**

All I heard. All I felt. All I saw, was anger. Anger focused on one being. Negi Hyuuga. I felt my power slipping, not caring how powerful I got. Like a calm before a storm, my power rose, only showing flashes of my true potential.

"Negi..." I say softly, but firm.

He turns to me, with a look of annoyance. "you're still here? I guess you realize you deserve the same as him. Well have some!" He shouted throwing a punch in my direction. His fist collided with my face, I didn't flinch. It didn't hurt, like a bug bite. Negi looked shocked and confused, so he threw another punch at me. Though this time I wasn't going to let him hit me. I caught the fist, which made Negi even more confused. He tried to pull away, but I wouldn't let him. I gripped his hand harder, until I heard I crack. Negi cried out in pain. Only then did I let go.

"what the fuck?" He cried out"

Just then I charged at him, fist clutched hard. I went to punch him, with all my force. Then I powered down immensely **'No he must suffer!' **I thought, thinking of what he had done to Naruto. How much he had hurt him. I punched him just above the strength of an average human. Enough to make him hurt, enough to make him suffer. The punch was still enough to make him cry out in pain and fall to the ground. I looked down at Negi. He was face down, on his knees trying to stabilize himself. I kicked him over on his back. When I did so, I heard a crack. That noise sounded like music to me at this point. I let out a sadistic laugh. Negi tried to get up, but I dropped my knee onto one of his arms. Another crack, another smile. I looked at his face: full of pain, full of regret, full of fear. I felt Negi had suffered enough, now he pays for his sins. I ready my fist with all my might. My power level raising to that of a Super Saiyan. I didn't care if I turned into one at this point. All the anger: all the rage, all of my hate was about to be quelled with one punch. With one life. My anger had taken over, I was no longer in reason. This was not me in control, this was my anger taking form; Just as it always had. I look down to him and udder one final message to him.

"goodbye."

As I was bringing down my fist, I felt my anger leave me. I was ready to take it all out in this one punch. That is until I heard a voice.

"Gohan..."

I stopped in my tracks, milimeters away from his face. I look over to see Naruto looking at me, he was crying.

"This isn't you. Please stop this" He pleads.

At that moment everything came into focus. I was in the front of my school, ready to kill someone in cold blood; would that make me any better that him? I felt my anger leave me in regret. I look over to Naruto once more, hi was bloody, beaten, and now crying. How could I just let Negi go? How could I forgive him? That was just it. At that moment, I couldn't. I raise my fist up high once more. Anger fully taken over.

"GODDAMNIT!" I yell as I bring my fist down to clash with him.

All was silence, nothing was heard. I looked around to see looks of horror on peoples faces. What have I done here? Why do I still feel angry? Even though I asked I knew why. I looked over to Naruto. He looked at me with a blank fearful stare, I could see the tears in his eyes. I was mad at myself, I could have stopped earlier. I let it escalate. Though it could have been worse. My anger could have completely taken over, then more would've been hurt. But, I'm glad. It could have been much worse. I get up, people backing away as I did.

"I'll forgive you this once" I say looking down to the Hyuga laying at my feet.

He was terrified and confused. Both grateful and disappointed.

"Don't hurt anyone else again, got it?" I ask him. Defeated, he softly says "got it."

I walk away from Negi and as I do so, a couple of bystanders try to help him up; resulting in Negi forcing them back.

I walk over to Naruto, who smiles at me. Though, bloody and bruised, his smile still brightened up his face. I help him up to his feet, his head still staring at the concrete. His left arm was hung over me, the right was very damaged. That anger started to swell up as I looked at it. My anger is calmed when I hear Naruto say something.

"I'm glad". Those two words made me feel good. I thought Naruto would be mad if I fought for him. Maybe he was scared how badly I hurt him. Though those two words made all thaat go away.

"I'm glade you made the right choice" he concludes weakly lifting his head, with a faint smile.

The teachers finally caught on what had happened here. There were teachers scattering about, looking for someone to blame. I see one of the teachers grab Negi, while another points over to Naruto. With a panicked look, One of our teachers, Mr Hatake; tells another teacher to go inside to call an ambulance. The rest of the time until the ambulance came was a blur. The teachers seemed to care more about the well being of the students then to punish them. I stayed by Naruto, protecting him, making sure no one else would bring harm. I looked down to Naruto, his face was vacant, he didn't seem to see what was going on, nor did it look like he cared.

**Naruto's POV**

"**Faggot!"**

"**Freak!"**

These words echoed in my mind. The more I heard them, the more I believed them. I was a freak, I was stupid to think Gohan would like me back. Gohan and I, what a joke. I actually Believed that we had a chance. He would probably just call me a faggot freak, too. The thought of that happening felt so real, and it scared me. I look up to Gohan, he was still there. Gohan was still with me, protecting me. Did I deserve his protection? Did I deserve anything?

Soon I saw an ambulance pull up and two paramedics came out. Only then did I remember that I required medical attention. I looked down to my arm. It was numb, much like the rest of my body. Though I could tell how severe the injury was, I knew that the most damaging injury; was the emotional damage. The two paramedics grabbed me and put me on the stretcher. Though in that moment, I felt Gohan's grip tighten. The two rolled me back to the ambulance, when I noticed Gohan was still following. When we were getting in to the ambulance, I saw one of the paramedics not letting Gohan in.

"sorry kid, family only"

"But I have to go. You see Naruto doesn..." Gohan said, stopping himself halfway.

"he's my brother!" I say, looking at gohan.

"Okay fine!" the paramedic says letting Gohan in.

A brother. Yeah that's what Gohan was. He was like a brother. He was my brother, and I was just some freak who thinks we can be together. It was funny, I started the day with such high hopes. That was just optimism, stupid, stupid optimism. The rest of the ride was uneventful. I lay there, Gohan by my side.

When we arrived, people were already there, waiting to take me away. I saw gohan follow as long as he could, until a nurse told him to go elsewhere. I was on my was to go to the doctor, for what I could imagine was a long process of fixing my arm.

**Gohan's POV**

The Nurse told me to sit in the waiting room, that was understandable. What was not understandable, was the time I had to wait without any update on his condition. I had without a doubt missed the whole day of school, but it was worth it. When I had phoned my mother earlier to tell her where I was, she was livid. I can only imagine her rage as the clock hit 5:30. Though that was a problem for later, Naruto took priority now. My patience was waring thin, not knowing when he will come out; not even knowing if hes okay. Just when I was about to demand answers again a nurse came up to me. I instantly cam out of thought and listened to what she had to say with full anticipation and worry.

"um mr. Uzu-"

"Gohan, just Gohan" I interupt her, wanting to hear the news as fast as possible.

"Okay Gohan. Your friend went into surgery and had come out not too long ago."

"And? How is he?" I say, not appreciating her not giving me info on his well being.

"he came out fine, he is just resting now" she says calmly. That was a load off my chest.

"can I see him?" I ask. Though I know she wouldn't lie, I needed to see him for myself.

"well, visiting hours are only for the next hour so-"

"then I'll see him until then!" I say, making sure I was understood.

"okay then, follow me" she says leading the way.

I wish that she would have just given me the room number, this walking behind her was taking too long! Though eventually we made it to the room.

"here we are, but please try not to startle him" she says leaving me at the doorway.

I slowly enter the room, looking at the silhouette looking out the window from its bed. As I get closer I bump into the empty bed, making those aqua blue eyes dart at me.

"H-hey" I say, not knowing what else to say.

"G-gohan" Naruto says with such excitement, as if he thought I left. "when did you get here?"

"I've been here since you first got here" I say, sort of embarased.

"really?" he says with a faint smile.

"yeah" I say taking the seat next to his bed,

"thanks" he said.

There was a moment of silence. I looked at Naruto's face, he was wanting to say something. I couldn't tell what though.

"G-gohan!" he said almost startling himself.

"yeah"

"I have something to tell you" he said, trying to sit up straight.

"what is it? Do you need something? Should I call the nurse?" I say, not wanting Naruto to be uncomfortable.

"No! Its just that-" his voice trailed off. "I wanted to tell you that I l-" he said once again cutting off. "never mind!" he shouts turning his face back to the window.

"what is it?" I persist.

"nothing just, thanks" he says, sounding like he changed his mind mid sentence.

"thanks?"

"for being there for me then and now"

"oh no problem, like I'd let someone do something like that to you"

"yeah" he says sounding like his mind is drifting once more.

"Gohan I-" he said extending the "I". he sighs "I need some water, could you go ask the nurse for a cup?" the change in tone worried me but as a friend I did.

"okay" I say letting myself out, wondering what he was about to say.

**Naruto's POV**

I can't, I just can't. He stayed here for me this long, he cares. But I still cannot say it. I could not dare to risk this friendship we have. Like the freak I was, I would silence myself. I would not taint our friendship with my problem. So I stayed silent. With my own thoughts. Letting the voices return.

"**faggot!"**

"**freak!"**

**Gohan's POV**

I returned to Naruto with the water. He told me to put it down. Though throughout the entire visit, he never touched it. The lingering thought on my mind is what he was going to say. This kept going on my mind until I thought about what I was going to say. I wanted to confess to Naruto, but now? In this hospital room? After he went through a scene like that?

"Naruto I-" I stopped myself, though it didn't seem Naruto notcied I was talking. I couldn't be selfish, Naruto needed me now. If he got angry at me for it it would only hurt him. So I would wait for another time to tell him. Not when he needs me. Not when I need to protect him. Cause if he rejects me, I can't do any of that.

So we stayed there, in silence. For the rest of the hour we sat there, in our thoughts. The water glass remained untouched the whole time.

**To be continued...**

**Yay I'm done. After so long! Please review, it really makes me want to write more. I want to promise the next one wont take as long, but I did that last time.**


End file.
